Parasol
by Brookii
Summary: A Shima One-Shot Collection! Hidden under a parasol are two beautiful angels...
1. Thankyou, Senri

**Disclaimer: **I am not Matsuri Hino; if I was I would be writing and drawing more awesome manga, rather than writing my own Fanfictions! I simply don't own Vampire Knight. :'( Sad, isn't it?  
><strong>About:<strong> A little one-shot about Senri and Rima at six-years-old. Every day, our junior Shiki plays with his Rima's hair. It's cutesy and fluffy… but I simply refer to it as adorableness :D But you know, that;s just me. I'm Senri/Rima obsessed.

He brushed her golden-orange hair back softly.

"You always wear your hair loose," he whispered.

She looked up. She was about six years old, with wide-eyes, bright and cerulean-blue, eyes that hypnotised him. He was six years old as well, with ice-blue eyes and blood-red hair that he never focused on brushing; he paid more attention to hers.

Every day he would brush her burnt sienna locks back, and play with it. "There's so much you can do with your hair."

Originally she would swat his hand away. "Stop playing with my hair!" she would scold him, but as the little vampire kept playing with her hair, she got used to it.

He continued to play hairdressers with her for five days.

On the first day, he pinned it back into a ballerina bun. "It looks cute," she said, giggling. "Thank you, Senri."

He smiled wryly. "Now when we go playing outside it won't get in your eyes."

On the second day, he braided it carefully. She laughed sweetly. "That's how I'd like my hair if I got married," she said, pondering the idea of marrying Senri. She chuckled again. "Thank you, Senri."

He smiled hopefully. "Whoever marries your is very lucky."

On the third day, he spent hours curling it. She grinned at him. "It makes me look like a model!" she gushed. "Thank you, Senri."

He smiled, embarrassed. "I think you would be a very beautiful model."

On the fourth day, he tied it into two low ponytails. "I look like a little girl!" she gasped. "Thankyou, Senri."

He smiled and whispered: "You are still a little girl!"

She responded: "You know what I mean!"

Today is the fifth day. He delicately takes it into his hand and the topaz-orange slips through his fingers like sand. He carefully brushes her fringe out of her eyes and takes a pair of scissors.

She gasps and wriggles away. "Senri! What are you doing?"

He blinks at her. "I'm cutting it," he replies.

"You can't cut my hair!" her eyes are wide.

"Just your fringe?"

She shakes her head.

"Please? I'll be careful!" he promises her.

She nods because she trusts him. "Okay."

He takes the scissors and carefully cuts her long fringe so that it stops in uneven lengths just before her bright cobalt blue eyes. Leaving a bit at the sides out, he ties her hair into two even, high ponytails. He uses black ribbon to hold them up.

He hands her a mirror.

"Do you like it?" he asks shyly.

"I love it!" she smiles. "It makes me look beautiful!"

He blushes. "You look beautiful anyway."

She hugs him tight.

"Thank you, Senri."


	2. Missing Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't see why I need to do this; but I will. I don't own Vampire Knight.  
><strong>About:<strong> Shiki is tired (again). Rima wonders if he would really miss much if he slept for three weeks straight.  
><strong>AN: **This was original titled "Thank you, Senri" and was a one-shot. Now… I have transformed it into a one-shot collection! [happy face!] It has now been re-named "Cerulean Gaze, Ice Stare", their eye colour!

Shiki yawned as he walked to their evening class.

"I'm so tired…" he boredly stated.

"Tired? How can you be tired? You sleep all day and practically all night, too," Rima answered.

"I just am, okay? Takuma keeps me up all day reading his manga and comic-books."

"Well, tell him to get to bed," Rima suggested. "Besides, you'd still be tired if you slept for three weeks straight."

He yawned again, "Maybe, but I'd hate to have to sleep for three weeks without waking up."

"Really?" asked Rima, eyebrows raised in her obvious amusement.

"Yeah… I'd miss out on so much."

"Oh, yeah, you'd miss out on Ruka slapping Aidou again. Wow, I understand completely now," Rima's angelic voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'd miss out on Pocky," he answered, his face serious.

"Oh, but of course. That would suck," Rima agreed, yet again her tone portrayed sarcasm.

"No; I'm being serious. You know you'd hate to miss out on Pocky."

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Rima admitted.

"Exactly," his emotionless face seemed pleased somehow, which annoyed Rima.

"Okay, but you'd miss out on getting sunburnt, like you so often do."

"I only get sunburnt about three times a month nowadays."

"Ah, you deserve a reward then."

"Shut up."

"Who do you think is the reason you don't get sunburnt?"

"Umm… you?"

"Yes, me, baka. I'm the one who always has to bring the umbrella."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Rima sighed. "Okay, so what else would you miss out on?"

"Watching Kaname flirt with Yuki," he said.

Rima considered. "Okay. You'd miss out on the screaming Day Class brats, though. You know you'd love that."

"Actually, you know what I'd miss the most?"

"What?"

"Pretending to forget an umbrella."

"What do you mean, '_pretending_'?"

"Well, I like sharing with you better," he shrugged, dully, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pervert!" she spat.

"No! I just… _like sharing with you_," he announced.

"From now on, I guarantee you will be getting sunburnt more than three times a month," she vowed.

"Why?"

"Because, I am not your personal servant."

"So, you get to use the umbrella while I burn?"

"No: You need to bring the umbrella and share with me, otherwise we'll both burn. I considered bringing the umbrella and making you get sunburnt. But…"

"But?"

"But I'd have to miss out on sharing an umbrella with you."

**A/N: **So, what did you think of this one? _Missing Out_… I had the idea in my head; it was just so hard for me to write it down -_- … I somehow liked _Thankyou_, _Senri_ better.


	3. Homework Help

**Homework Help  
>AN: **Inspired by the time the guy I liked helped me with science homework… if only this had happened ^_^ Oh, and some slight OOCness thrown in somewhere… :P Maybe not slight… but anyway… a quick heads-up, they're about thirteen, fourteen at the time of this. Hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, these will be updated every Tuesday or any day when I feel like it.

* * *

><p>"No, Shiki," Rima Touya groaned. "You have to carry the nine… idiot."<p>

Senri Shiki looked up at her in confusion. "Do I really have to?" he asked tiredly.

"Baka… of course you do!"

She sighed. Senri Shiki had missed out on a lot of school recently, and as the Shiki's were a family friend of the Touya's and she was his age, she had to help him catch up. She knew he was dyslexic and a slow learner, but he was starting to annoy her.

"Rima, you get frustrated so easily."

She opened her mouth to make an angry reply, but she stopped. She also knew she had to be patient and gentle with him, especially considering his mother was so ill.

"Okay… what do you want me to do again?"

She looked at her hands. "Never mind… let's have a break."

He sensed he should leave her alone. "Okay," he said monotonously as he stood up and walked out of the room quickly.

"Don't go – stay."

Rima fought the urge to frown. Had she really just said that? To the kid who was annoying her so much right now she swore she could have burst?

_Yes, yes you did._

He looked up. "Really… you want me to stay?"

She hesitated, and then nodded. "Sure… why not?"

"O-okay," he decided to stay; there was nothing better to do anyway.

He sat on the bed (beside Rima) in silence. She watched him intently. Actually, when he was quiet and less-annoying and less-stupid he was quite cute, with his burgundy hair and steel-blue eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had thought.

"What?" he asked, looking up at Rima.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly – because she was totally going to tell him.

She knew, just by looking at him that that glint in his eyes was just the Shiki-way of laughing/smiling/grinning/etc.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to her desk drawers. She opened one drawer and produced a blue box of caramelized Pocky.

He frowned. "You like Pocky, Touya?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I love it. I have to hide it though, Mum doesn't want me eating junk, so… don't tell her about this. God, I hate my Mum. I swear, she's insane."

She didn't realise what she had said until she looked at him. His eyes were watery but she knew he was trying not to cry. And she knew that that was one of the hardest things in the world - trying not to burst into tears when they're in your eyes already.

"I – I'm sorry… I didn't mean that –"

He shrugged. "It's okay, Touya."

She shook her head. She knew it wasn't. "No, it's not… I should have said that, and… call me Rima."

He said, quietly, "Okay, Rima."

Then, she saw a single tear slip down his cheek.

"Don't cry!"

She knew it didn't make a difference anyway.

She ripped the box of Pocky open and took out one of the sticks. She slipped it in his mouth. He bit the end carefully. He bit so little off it annoyed Rima, just a little. She felt like saying, _just eat it already!_

But, of course, she didn't.

He continued to take his little bites, slowly and carefully as if he didn't have any energy.

She almost smiled, though. It was still really, really cute, even if it had been three minutes and he hadn't eaten half the Pocky stick yet.

She gave an airy sound that could have been a Rima-laugh. "Here, let me help you with that," she volunteered. She bit softly onto the end of the stick. The two smiled, just a little slight smile. She slipped another stick into his mouth when they were done, and they continued, giggling*.

She slipped the ninth stick in his mouth and went to bite into it again, but accidentally fell back. She laughed, and continued eating despite this. She went to slip another stick in his mouth (and she did) but he pulled the stick away and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled.

"Your lips taste like caramel."

"What, and yours don't?"

She just laughed and gave him another caramel kiss.

* * *

><p><em>* - Yes, caramel-Pocky makes our expressionless couple go hyper, XD. Is it really the sugar, or is it just the fact that they're alone (something we never see)? Hmm, we'll never know…<em>


End file.
